Motorcyle confessions
by rpalaniy
Summary: Inuyasha has finally received his motorcycle license.and kags and inu are going on date.will it end in tragedy or a new beginning


This story was based of a slide my friend posted on my FUNWALL on Facebook and after watching it it made me cry...i improvised it a little to make sense... in truth I made it a happy ending because I cannot bear sad endings. for the true story watch it on ** /watch?vfLhAv1GWWsE**

just a side note I hate taking characters out of their world and putting them into the modern world but in this case I'll make an exception also I ve seen these on other fanfics so I guess it is customary that I write **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

Kagome had gotten ready for the evening ahead of her, Inuyasha was visiting and over the many months that he had

been visiting Kagome had made him take motorcycle lessons, and finally today after all the fuss and commotion he had

finally received his license As a celebration Inuyasha promised Kagome that he would take out for a night just the two

of them.. while getting ready she thought to her self " this is just like a date" however much Inuyasha claimed it was

no such thing with his usual

"feh" Kagome knew her beloved hanyou meant well .Inuyasha at first refused to put his helmet on "ne Kagome I am a half demon I won't get hurt, and besides they annoy my ears" " well all the more reason to put

them on" said Kagome determinedly "would you prefer me playing with your ears while you're on the road?" "Feh!"

said Inuyasha as he snatched the helmet and annoyingly jammed it on his head " There are you happy?"he asked,

voiced muffled behind the helmet, " Hai!" Kagome said giggling. "okay you two stop fighting and get going before it

gets late" said Kagome's mom as she walked out. Kagome's mother loved Inuyasha as her own son and cared for him

as such. And Inuyasha in return loved as his surrogate mother. "Get on Kagome!" "God women are so slow"he said jokingly" you know Inuyasha you're lucky you're on that motorcycle if not I would have sat you into infinity" replied Kagome as

she mounted the bike. "Hold on tight" said Inuyasha as he took of.. but as they left the shrine Kagome can not help

but feel that something was going to go wrong however, she pushed those dark thoughts behind her mind ad tried to

enjoy the time she spent with her beloved hanyou. as the evening wore on they headed home taking the highway at

this time there was no cars, no pedestrians on the highway and they Inuyasha sped up, however Kagome noticed

that he was gaining speed and it did not look as if they were slowing down. "Inuyasha slow down Onegai" she said

"I'm getting scared" she said "Kagome come on I know what I'm doing and besides I will never ever let anything

happen to you" Inuyasha said, "Still I please slow down!" Kagome said again. "Hey Kagome you love me right?" asked

Inuyasha " yes I love you" said Kagome "even as a hanyou?"he questioned further "hai even as a hanyou I'll always

love you" "then give me a hug" he said. Kagome tightened her hold around his waist and leaned into his back as she

hugged him. "and Kagome I love you to, I really really do I just wanted you to know that" he said . Really? Thank you

but please Inuyasha can you slow down please" Kagome asked again. "yeah but just do me this one favor and take

of my helmet and put it on", "it is getting really irritating on my ears" . Kagome gently lifted the helmet of his head and

put it on her head. And as they entered the city again there was a sudden crash as the motorcycle crashed into a

building.

Within minutes ambulances ,firetrucks and police cars were at the sight. they removed the debris to get to

the couple , pulling out a semiconscious and injured Kagome. Kagome woke up half an hour later in an hospital room

where her mother was standing by her side "Inuyasha ?" she said weakly " Kagome I'm here" Said her mother as she

came into view "Mama?" where is he" she asked " he...he" before she finished d her sentence, a police officer in

charge of investigating crash came in "Higurashi, we found what had happened, the brake failed but your boyfriend

must of already known we checked with the bike systems and the brake had broken about 2 miles before the impact"

"2 miles before.?.. mama" she sobbed into her mothers arms "he knew that's why he made me put on the helmet, and

he loved me mama and now he is gone" " of course he's gone he went ..." but the rest of the sentence was drowned

out by Kagome 's sobs

"OI ! Said a clearly annoyed voice "Who said I died"and for a split second there was silence

and Kagome looked up standing across her bed was her beloved hanyou with his arm in a sling. "INUYASHA!"she

yelled joyful and attempted to lunge for him bringing the IV cord and all, before he stopped her by catching her in the

middle of the lunge. He held her compassionately as she sobbed into his dress shirt that was covered in dust but she

didn't mind."I..I tthought you were dead,I Thought you died, that crrrash" she sobbed hysterically ."sshhh I m alive,

see." Inuyasha said gently "And besides I told you a million times before wench I'm a hanyou I don't die easily, you

can't get rid of me that easily" ending on a lighter note. He felt her chuckle weakly on his shirt before he pulled away

and looked at her face. The helmet had protected her face so only her body was scared, and bruised." I am sorry that

I scared you" he said, I didn't say anything when the brakes broke because I did not want you to be afraid" he said

as he gently caressed her cheek and wiped her tears away with his thumb... "Inuyasha no baka!! how can you do

something so careless what if you were hurt?" "feh I told you a thousand times I..." "that's not the point what if it had

been worse?... what if I lost you?" asked kagome in a sad whisper. He sighed and lifted her chin so that she could

look at him "if I would have died ... at least I would died happily knowing that I was loved and that it was you who

loved me ... and that at least I had a family who would love me and miss me" and "the fact that you loved me

...sighs... I would have died very happily knowing that you were safe". "Inu... please don't die,i do not think Mama,

souta or me would live happily if that ever happened",said kagome tenderly as she was held by her inuyasha."feh you

know I will never leave you guys...and especially not you ...my beloved".and they stayed that way until dawn in each

others arms form that moment on.

The End ?? who knows maybe my brain will come up with more

Anyways please leave your reviews... good or bad any critque will be appreciated primarily because i am taking a creative writng course and this can be could practice Arigatou!!


End file.
